Kingdom Hearts: Revenge of the Heartless
by ShinigamiSeniade
Summary: What happens when Blaize's home planet is overrun with heartless? What if he lands on Destiny Islands? What if he has a keyblade? The story of an OC from the Star Wars world, and his adventures with the Kingdom Hearts crew.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Author's Note- This is a Star Wars/Kingdom Hearts crossover. There is not much else to say right now. Normally, I would fill-up this space by ranting on, but I am to lazy to do that at this time. I would just ask that you please write a review of my story. The feedback lets me know what I need to change or improve. Also, the reviews make me happy knowing that people bother reading my stories. I started ranting, didn't I? I'm gonna stop ranting so you can read my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Ok! I admit it! I am not the owner of Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts. However I own Blaize. He is my creation, so you can't use him. Deal with it.

It has been four years since the last great heartless battle and the fall of Organization XIII. In that time, not much has changed on Destiny Islands. Sora, Riku, and Kairi have all graduated High School, and are trying to save up money to go to college. Sora and Kairi are now 19, and Riku is 20. In those four years, Sora and Riku have started teaching Kairi how to fight with her keyblade which she named, "Island's Bloom." They are currently on the island they always played on, with Sora and Riku dueling for fun.

"Riku, are you going easy on me, or am I better than you?" Sora asked.

"You wish Sora, because I haven't even started sweating." Riku replied.

In truth, they were both really tired, but not willing to admit that to the other. Kairi was sitting to the side and just watching. She saw that they were about to get into another really epic part of the fight, when suddenly, there was a great flash of light in the sky. A boy around the age on 17 came flying out of nowhere, and landed on the beach. It took Sora, Riku and Kairi a moment to realize that they should help, and they all ran to the boy who was lying on the beach.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Sora asked.

The boy didn't move, so Riku checked for a pulse.

"He's alive, but barely. Can you cast a cure on him Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yea, hold on." Sora answered.

Sora raised his keyblade and said, "Cure." The boy started to move, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" asked the mysterious boy.

"You kinda fell out of the sky and landed on our island." Riku replied.

"What happened that brought you here, and where are you from?" asked Kairi.

"My name is Blaize. I come from the planet Sullust. As for how I got here, these little black creatures popped out of the ground, and this blade appeared in my hand. The creatures started attacking me, so I fought back. Then, everything went black, and I woke up here." Blaize replied.

"I've never heard of a planet called Sullust, have you Riku?" Sora asked.

"I think King Mickey talked about planets once. They are in a place called a galaxy. He never mentioned a planet called Sullust." Riku replied.

"You said you were attacked by black creatures?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, they popped out of the ground. Then there was a flash of light and this blade appeared in my hand." Blaize said.

"Must be heartless, they must have appeared in your galaxy, that means we're gonna have to go there and stop them." Sora said.

"Who is King Mickey, the heartless, and what was the blade that appeared in my hand?" Blaize asked.

"King Mickey is a king on the world Disney Castle. The heartless are the little black creatures you fought. The goal of the heartless is to capture people's hearts. As for the blade, I'd have to see it to tell you what it is." Sora replied.

Blaize concentrated hard, and a keyblade, called "Bone Burn," appeared in his hands.

"That is called a keyblade. It can be used to destroy the heartless." Riku said.

"We better go to Disney Castle before we go to this galaxy and help Blaize. We may need King Mickey's help for this." Kairi said.

"Alright, Blaize, stay here on the island. We need to go to the main island and tell out parents what's happening. We'll be back in half an hour, ok?" Sora said.

"Ok." was all that Blaize could reply. His head was spinning with all this talk of heartless and keyblades. He would need that half an hour to sort all of the information in his head.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Path to a New Galaxy

Author's Note: Not much to say. Just remember to leave a review, even a small one. I don't see a point in redoing the disclaimer, because it's the same. Now, on with your regularly scheduled FanFiction.

When Sora, Riku, and Kairi returned, Blaize had moved from where they left him on the beach. He had moved to the paopu tree and was relaxing comfortably on the trunk.

"Hey Blaize, can you come over here?" Sora asked.

"Yea, hold on." Blaize answered.

Blaize then began to run towards them. He seemed to really want to avoid the water. When he got there, Kairi asked him about his.

"Why do you seem to avoid the water?" Kairi asked.

"On the world I come from, there is nothing but volcanoes and lava, which would explain why I'm pyro. So, I just don't like swimming in water, I like fire a lot." Blaize answered.

"Ok, enough talking. We need to get in the gummi ship and get to Disney Castle." Riku said.

"What is a gummi ship?" Blaize asked.

"The main form of transportation we use. So, let's go." Sora said.

They moved towards Sora's personal gummi ship, a Highwind level 10. Blaize looked at it in awe, for he had never seen a gummi ship before. As they climbed on board, Blaize asked a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"What happened to my world?" Blaize asked.

"Every world has a heart, much like every living being. When the heartless invaded your world, they were looking for the heart of your world. When they find it, the world becomes consumed by darkness." Sora replied.

"So in other words, my world is gone?" Blaize asked.

"Not gone, just consumed. It is possible to get your world back, by defeating whoever is controlling the heartless." Sora answered.

"You'll figure it out after a while. If you decide to come with us and help, that is. You can just stay at Disney Castle if you want. You would remain safe." Riku said.

"No way am I staying out of this. I am known for being a fighter back home, and I want to help as much as I can. I want my world back, but I also don't want others to have to suffer like I did." Blaize said.

"Then let's get to Disney Castle, shall we?" Kairi said.

The trip was rather uneventful. There were no enemy ships flying around, so Sora put his ship on auto-pilot. After a rather short trip, they arrived at Disney Castle. Sora led the way to King Mickey's throne room.

"That's one big door!" Blaize exclaimed.

"Yea, but we get in through a smaller door." Sora said.

Sora knocked on the door and a normal sized slot opened and everyone walked inside. They walked straight to the throne where King Mickey sat on his throne. Sora, Riku, and Kairi instantly started to bow, but Blaize didn't right away. Then he realized that everyone else was and bowed as well.

"Oh, no need for a formal bow. There is obviously something important you need to talk to me about so just get right to it. I see you brought a friend." King Mickey said.

"It seems the heartless are active again, but this time, somewhere else." Sora began.

"You mean, in a galaxy?" King Mickey asked. Now he was really interested because he had heard of galaxies but had never been to one. This could be a chance to go to one.

"That's where our friend comes in. He appeared on our island today from his galaxy. He has a keyblade." Riku replied.

"My name is Blaize. I'm kinda pyro, and Riku already explained most of my story." Blaize told King Mickey.

"Now, I need to know what galaxy that is so we can figure out how to get there. Can you name an important planet in the galaxy?" Mickey asked.

"Coruscant. All the senators of the Republic go there." Blaize replied.

"I know what galaxy that is. Even better than that, I know how to get there. We can leave on my personal gummi." Mickey said.

"I had a feeling you would come with us." Riku said.

"Come on, my galaxy won't save it's self!" Blaize impatiently said.

"I need to get ready for the trip, so I'll meet you guys in the gummi hanger in 15 minutes." Mickey said.

"Ok." Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Blaize said.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Blaize all went to the gummi hanger. When King Mickey showed up, he showed them his private gummi ship. It looked like a giant mouse head.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"It's my favorite gummi ship. I had it made to look like my head. It has some of the best, lightweight armor in the worlds. It also has some of the most advanced weaponry ever." Mickey replied.

"Great, then let's get on board and start our journey." Riku said.

"Don't think your leaving without us!" Two voices shouted from behind them. The owners of the voices were none other than Donald and Goofy.

"I should've known you guys would come along." Mickey said.

"You know we wouldn't let you leave us behind." Goofy said.

"Well, it's a good thing we have enough rooms on board. After all, this will be a long journey, so we're gonna need to have rooms to sleep in. I'll show you where they're at." Mickey said.

The group went into the gummi ship, and followed Mickey to the hallway with the rooms. Sora, Kairi and Riku all got rooms 1, 2, and 3 respectively. Blaize got room 4. Donald and Goofy got rooms 5 and 6, respectively. Then Mickey took room 7. After they were all settled in, they met in the bridge.

"We're gonna take off, then fly towards the wormhole that leads to Blaize's galaxy. It's right next to The Pride Lands." Mickey explained.

After a short flight of about 10 minutes, they found the wormhole.

"Here comes the wormhole. After we fly through it, we'll be in Blaize's galaxy." Mickey explained.

"Can the ship handle it?" Donald asked.

"Let's find out!" Mickey yelled.

"Oh great…" Sora replied.

"HERE WE GO!!" Mickey said as they flew into the wormhole.

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. A Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that updating this story took so long. If anyone is bothering to read this story, please review. The feedback makes me want to update faster. Also, if you update this chapter, you will receive a plush Blaize! This chapter somehow ended up almost 3x larger than the other 2 chapters combined, but not too large. This chapter introduces 4 more OCs. They belong to me. If you use them without my permission, I will find you and Seniade will make a Voo-Doo doll out of you!**

**Seniade: MWAHAHAHAHAHA*coughcoughhackcough*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Enjoy!**

*********

Chapter 3

A Galaxy Far, Far Away

The trip through the wormhole took only about 15 seconds. But for the passengers of King Mickey's gummi ship, it might as well have been 15 years. As the gummi ship shaped like Mickey's head went through the wormhole, it violently shook in every direction possible. They exited the wormhole without a scratch on the ship.

"Oh no." King Mickey said as the gummi ship exited the wormhole.

"What?" Blaize asked.

"I just realized, I never got around to naming this gummi ship." Mickey said.

"We almost died in a wormhole, and you're worried that your ship doesn't have a name?" Kairi asked harshly.

"Yes, and we didn't almost die, this ship has the most advanced armor ever made." Mickey answered.

"If it's so important that we name your gummi ship, then let's name it now and get it over with." Sora said.

"How about we call it _Mouseketeer_?" Riku suggested.

Everyone turned and stared at Riku, making him feel very uncomfortable. Suddenly, laughter broke the silence. Now everyone turned and stared at Mickey, the source of the laughter.

"That name is perfect." Mickey said.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way, let's found out where we are." Donald said.

"Well, I guess I better navigate, since this is my galaxy." Blaize said.

"Do you know where we are?" Goofy asked.

Blaize looked out the window. "Yea, I know where we are. Over there is the planet Naboo. It's a very peaceful world." Blaize answered.

"Then, why is there a blockade around it?" Kairi asked.

"That's the Trade Federation. I've never seen them do this before. They were mad about the tax put on trade routes, but I didn't think they would do this. Stay near the planet, but out of view. They may lead us to the heartless or whoever is controlling them." Blaize said.

"Alright." Mickey said as he moved the _Mouseketeer_ out of view of the Trade Federation ships.

"Look, there's a red ship heading towards a Trade Federation ship!" Donald shouted.

"Good. The red means it's a diplomatic ship. That means whatever the problem is, they're gonna solve it." Blaize said.

The group watched as the diplomat ship flew into a Trade Federation ship, obviously the head ship.

"Stay out of view for a while longer, just in case something happens." Blaize said.

About 30 seconds after Blaize said that, the group on the gummi ship could see an explosion and pieces of the red ship flying out the hanger. Everyone in the gummi ship knew that right now, staying out of view was a great option. After about 15 more minutes, landing crafts flew out of the Trade Federation ships and headed towards Naboo.

"Oh no. They're invading. This isn't good." Blaize said.

"We should be able to slip through; I had a cloaking gummi installed when this ship was created." Mickey said.

"You could have mentioned that earlier." Blaize said.

"So, we should go to the planet?" Sora asked.

"Yes, follow that landing ship over there. It's coming off the head ship, and I feel something odd about it." Blaize answered.

Mickey piloted the gummi onto the planet, following the landing craft Blaize told him to follow. As they neared the surface, they saw the landing craft land in a forest clearing.

"Hover here for a moment." Blaize said.

The group watched as the landing craft opened and let the invasion force onto the planet. On one of the landing crafts were 2 figures.

"Land over there, those 2 figures may be able to help us." Blaize said.

Mickey landed in a clearing not far from the landing craft, and everyone exited the gummi ship. They ran after the invasion force and found the 2 figures talking to a weird-looking creature.

"Mesa Jar-Jar Binks." The alien whose name is Jar-Jar Binks said.

"It seems we have people running towards us, are they enemies, Master?" One of the men asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?" The other man said.

The group of Keybearers were running towards the alien and 2 guys when Blaize suddenly stopped. He looked at the 2 men and had a feeling he knew who they were.

"Are you guys Jedi?" Blaize asked.

"What makes you say that?" The man with the beard asked.

"You have lightsabers." Blaize said.

"How do you know I didn't kill a Jedi and stole his?" The bearded man replied.

"Because you're also wearing robes that a Jedi would wear." Blaize said.

"There is no fooling you. Yes, we are Jedi. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon said.

"And mesa Jar-Jar Binks!" The weird looking alien said.

"My name is Blaize." Blaize said.

"I'm King Mickey Mouse. This is Donald, Goofy, Sora Riku, and Kairi." Mickey said.

"What brings you to Naboo?" Qui-Gon asked.

The Keybearers explained their entire story to the Jedi. When the story was finished the Jedi seemed to understand. Jar-Jar was rather confused, as always.

"So, you're Keybearers. We haven't heard of Keybearers in Republic space for thousands of years. The Jedi council would be interested to hear about you." Qui-Gon said.

"I have heard about Jedi. Jedi are similar to us Keybearers, right?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, we are very similar, but also different." Qui-Gon said.

"What's going on here?" Blaize asked.

"The Trade Federation has put a blockade around the planet. We are here to try and put an end to it. When we boarded their ship to negotiate, they tried to kill us, but we escaped and made our way to the planet. We want to get information about this attack, so we need to head for Theed." Qui-Gon explained.

"How will we get to Theed, master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Wesa could ask the Gungans. They have submarines. Come, mesa show you." Jar-Jar said.

Jar-Jar led the rather large group to a lake in the forest. "The city is down there." Jar-Jar said.

"Oh great, water." Blaize said, spitting out the last word like poison.

"Are you afraid of water?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, I'm pyro, so I don't like water. Because of that, I never learned to swim." Blaize said.

"Stay on shore Blaize. When we get the sub, we'll resurface and get you." Mickey said.

"I'll stay with Blaize while you get the sub." Riku offered.

"Thanks, Riku." Blaize said.

Jar-Jar simply dived into the water and started towards the city. The Jedi each pulled out A99 Aquata Breathers. Mickey cast a powerful aeroga spell around the group heading into the water. Once in the water, everyone could clearly see where the gungan city, Otoh Gunga, was. Mickey hoped that Blaize wasn't too bored. He feared that if Blaize got bored, there wouldn't be a forest when they got back to the surface. Riku would stop Blaize from burning the forest, right?

*********

"What was that thing Mickey summoned?" Blaize asked.

"Oh, we never told you about magic. You can use magic because you have a keyblade. You can use aero magic, like Mickey did. Or you could use blizzard magic, cure magic, fire magic…" Riku said. He barely got farther than the word "fire" before Blaize started talking.

"You just said the magic word, teach me fire magic." Blaize said.

"I had a feeling that would happen. Alright, all you have to do is think about the element, feel the element, and say the name of said element." Riku said. He felt the heat of a fire, then yelled, "FIRE!" A rather large fireball came from Riku's hand, and lit the forest on fire. "Oh crap." Riku muttered.

"YEA! DO IT AGAIN!" Blaize yelled.

"Water." Riku said. A jet of water came from his hand, putting out the fire, but not before 6 trees had burned.

"Aww…" Blaize said sadly.

*********

Under the water, Jar-Jar, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora and Kairi had all reached the gungan city. Almost the second they walked in, Jar-Jar was arrested. The guards brought them before Boss Nass, the head of the gungan government.

"Jar-Jar, why have yousa returned? Yousa was banished. And whosa are these people yousa have brought with yousa?" Boss Nass asked.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn. Naboo has been invaded by the Trade Federation. We ask for transportation to Theed." Qui-Gon said.

"The fastest way to the Naboo is through the core. Yousa can have a Bongo." Boss Nass said.

"You said Jar-Jar was banished. Since you don't want him, can he come with us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Wesa nosa want him. Yousa can take him." Boss Nass said.

"Thank you." Qui-Gon said.

The sub wasn't far from their current location, so they walked over to it.

"How are we all going to fit?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My gummi ship can be used as a submarine, so the rest of us can use that." Mickey said.

"You know, you really need to start mentioning these things sooner." Sora said.

Mickey called his gummi ship to Otoh Gunga, and everyone climbed into their transportation device, and sped away from Otoh Gunga. They all headed for the surface first to pick up Blaize and Riku. They surfaced to find 16 trees burned down.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Ok, those 6 trees were my fault, but the rest were burned by Blaize." Riku said defensively.

"Riku was kind enough to teach me fire magic." Blaize said.

"And not surprisingly, Blaize can already do Firaga grade magic." Riku said.

"Yea, watch." Blaize said. Everyone started to scream the word "no", but Blaize was already thinking fire and yelling, "Firaga!" 34 more trees caught fire, and Blaize started laughing an evil, pyro laugh.

"Water." Riku said as water was sent towards the fire. All 34 trees had been burned, leaving a total of 50 trees burned. Everyone turned and stared angrily at Blaize, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Ok, I'll stop burning everything in sight, I promise." Blaize said.

"Just get in the gummi turned sub so we can find out what's wrong here." Kairi said.

Riku and Blaize entered the gummi, and both crafts submerged and started swimming through the core.

"What is that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" yelled a really frightened Blaize. He was scared of being underwater, but seeing what he saw ahead of them made him terrified of water.

"That would be a rather large fish that wants to eat us, but can't due to our awesome armor." Mickey said.

On Qui-Gon's submarine, Jar-Jar was also freaking out. It turns out the fish wanted to eat Qui-Gon's sub, not Mickey's. The subs were out-running this rather large fish, when an even larger fish ate the really large fish.

"HOLY CRAP!" Blaize screamed.

"Blaize, why don't you go into your room and calm down, we'll tell you when we get there." Kairi said.

Blaize ran to his room and closed the door behind him. He wasn't coming out for a while. They weren't having any problems with the fish. Qui-Gon's sub had been bit once by a large fish, but both subs were running smoothly, and soon, they surfaced in Theed city.

"Hey Blaize, we're at Theed city." Sora yelled at Blaize's room. Blaize was out of the room and on dry land so fast; no one had time to blink.

"Now, let's look around and see what we can find out." Qui-Gon said.

After searching for a few minutes, they saw the queen of Naboo being led away by droids. The Jedi had their lightsabers out and were about to jump over to kill the guards when suddenly, they heard the word, "FIRAGA!" Blaize cast his powerful fire magic at the droids, melting them all instantly. The queen and the others with her were unharmed.

"Thank you for saving us. I am Queen Amidala." the queen said.

"What is happening here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Trade Federation set up the blockade and have cut off trade until I sign a treaty that let's them occupy the planet. Most people are in camps, even people from other planets. We just had people who come here after their planet was consumed by an unknown force. They are also in camps." Queen Amidala said.

"Which planet did they come from?" Blaize asked. If they came from Sullust, then they might be people he knew.

"They said they came from Sullust. We found some guards who escaped the camp. They saw the people from Sullust there. They also said that the droid armies had new troops, they were small and pure black, but were mostly immune to blaster fire." The queen said.

"That sounds like heartless, we had better check out the camp to see what's going on." Sora said.

"I'll come." Blaize said.

"Alright, Blaize and I will go check out the camp." Sora said.

"We need to get the queen off of Naboo, then she can ask for help in the Senate on Coruscant." Qui-Gon said.

"The pilots are being held in the hanger. I have a personal ship in there that we can use to escape. The camps are about 1 mile east. Once you're done checking it out, come to the hanger. It's on the edge of the palace by the cliff." the queen said.

"Got it, let's go." Blaize said.

Blaize and Sora ran in the direction of the camp, which only took 3 minutes to reach. When they got there, they saw many droids, but also the tiny black creatures that the guards had seen. Heartless.

"Oh great, heartless." Blaize said.

"They said that there are people from Sullust here, do you think you know who they are?" Sora asked.

"Let's find out." Blaize said.

They moved through the camp, looking at the many prisoners. Then Blaize saw 4 people in the camp that looked familiar. They were standing near each other and talking quietly. Blaize instantly knew who they were, his friends from Sullust. His friends were Jasmine, Kythe, Julius, and Firefox. Jasmine was the oldest at 21 years old. She had raven hair, and eyes that changed color randomly. Kythe was 15, and the second youngest. He had black hair and gray eyes. Julius was the second oldest by 4 months at 21. He had black hair and brown eyes. Firefox was the youngest in the group by only a month. She had orange hair with white streaks in it and bright green eyes.

"Those 4 people over there, they are my friends from Sullust." Blaize said. Forgetting to move stealthily, he ran towards his friends. They saw him coming and were instantly glad to see him.

"Blaize, it's good to see you alive. We had no idea what happened to you. We all ended up here and we thought that you had died." Firefox said.

"Aww, come on. You know it takes more than that to kill a pyro." Blaize said.

"We need to get out of here Blaize." Sora said as he came over to where they were standing.

"Sora, these are my friends, Jasmine, Kythe, Julius and Firefox. Guys, this is Sora." Blaize said.

"Great, now we all know each other, we can get out of here." Sora said.

"We need our weapons. They took them when we got here." Kythe said.

"Well, somehow, me and Firefox got ours back. They randomly appeared back into our hands after they were taken." Jasmine said.

"Then let's find the other weapons." Julius said.

The now large group simply walked to the front and found the guard house. The heartless around them instantly recognized the keyblade master, and were ready to attack. They also sensed that 3 others with the keyblade master with gifted with keyblades. Sora summoned Oath Keeper to his hands. Blaize pulled out Bone Burn. Jasmine and Firefox pulled out their weapons, which Sora saw were keyblades. Jasmine had the keyblade that she called "Black Lily." Firefox hadn't come up with a name for her keyblade yet.

"Firaga!" Blaize yelled. 5 heartless went down from Blaize's massive fireball. Sora lunged forward and struck down 3 more. Jasmine and Firefox rushed after Sora and began destroying every heartless in sight. Blaize continued to blast fireballs at any heartless he saw. While they were fighting, Kythe and Julius slipped by and found their weapons. Kythe grabbed his sword that he called "Decision." Julius grabbed his hand-made, double-edged scythe. He didn't have a name for his weapon yet. They saw battle droids running towards the fight and ran to stop them.

"Hmm, this is disappointing. I thought their would be more enemies to fight." Julius said.

"Oh, come on. You know that you won't end up killing half the droids we're already about to fight." Kythe said.

"Is that a challenge?" Julius asked.

"Whoever kills more get bragging rights." Kythe said.

"Deal." Julius answered.

Blaize saw the exchange and smiled. That was normal Kythe and Julius fighting. They always tried to decide which was better. The last contest they had ended up putting them both in a medical center for a week. As for their current contest wins, they were tied at 5 wins each.

"All heartless killed. That was easy." Sora said.

"Are Kythe and Julius in another contest?" Firefox asked.

"Yep. They want to see who can kill more droids. Time to ruin their fun." Blaize said.

Kythe and Julius each had 6 kills. 8 droids were still standing. Kythe charged forward to kill them when he suddenly heard Blaize yell, "FIRAGA!" All 8 droids melted in the fireball. "I win." Blaize said.

"No fair, I can't use fireballs." Kythe said.

"You weren't even in the contest." Julius added.

"I don't care. I still win." Blaize said.

"Let's go. We need to get to the hanger. The others are probably already there." Sora said.

*********

For the rest of the group, getting to the hanger was easy. Besides killing 1 or 2 droids that got in their path, the trip was rather uneventful. They found the pilots in the hanger surrounded by droids.

"We need to use this ship, we need to get to Coruscant." Qui-Gon said.

"Wait, Coruscant. Umm. That does not compute. Umm, you under arrest!" The droid leader said.

Qui-Gon had his lightsaber out and destroyed all the droids in less than 5 seconds.

"Now all we need is Blaize and Sora to return." Goofy said.

"You talking about us?" Sora asked as he ran into the hanger with Blaize, Jasmine, Kythe, Julius and Firefox.

"Who are your friends?" Donald asked.

"This is Jasmine, Kythe, Julius and Firefox." Blaize said.

After everyone had gotten to know each other's name, they realized that they wouldn't all fit in the queen's star ship.

"I'll get my gummi ship…" Mickey muttered. He was tired of summoning it constantly. "Alright, Me, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Blaize, Jasmine, Kythe, Julius and Firefox can all go in my gummi ship. Everyone else can go in the queen's star ship." Mickey said.

Everyone climbed into their respective ship. Inside the _Mouseketeer_, Jasmine, Kythe, Julius and Firefox were given rooms 8, 9, 10 and 11 respectively.

"How many rooms do you have on this thing?" Riku asked.

"20." Mickey said.

Everyone was on the bridge when Queen Amidala's ship took off. _Mouseketeer_ followed the silver, shiny ship. As they flew out of the atmosphere, the blockade fired at them. _Mouseketeer_ took most of the hits because the armor prevented damage, but a few shots went through and hit the defenseless Naboo ship. There was an explosion on the outside of the ship, and astro-droids came out to repair the damage. All but 1 ended up being shot away. The surviving one worked to fix the damage.

"Is everything ok over there." Mickey asked over a transmission.

"_No, our hyper drive is destroyed. We are going to land on the nearest planet for repairs. Follow us._" the pilot said.

They flew towards a planet that was covered in sand and looked like it was really hot.

"Oh, I know what planet that is. It's called Tatooine." Blaize said.

"Well, let's see what awaits us there." Jasmine said.

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. Tatooine

**Author's Note: Again, updating this story has taken too long. If you are reading this story, please review! I am not getting enough reviews. Also, by reviewing this chapter you will receive a plush of not only Blaize, but Jasmine, Firefox, Kythe and Julius as well. Also, make the reviews positive! If you write a negative review, I will have Seniade turn you into a barf-bag. **

**Seniade: **

**Also, to add to the Disclaimer: I don't own the company that makes the game Risk. You'll understand later on in the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

*********

Chapter 4

Tatooine

The moment _Mouseketeer _landed, six people on it moaned. When everyone saw that it was Blaize, Firefox, Jasmine, Kythe, Julius and Sora, they knew why they had moaned. Tatooine was a hot and rather sunny planet, and their clothing wasn't the best for the planet. Blaize wore black cargo cut-off shorts, a black t-shirt, and a black bandana with flames on it. Firefox wore a cloak made of fox tails. Under the cloak she wore black pants, a black shirt, and a purple tabard with a serpent crest on it. Jasmine was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, long, tight, black leather pants, and black army boots. Kythe had a black robe with ice-blue flames on the edges. Julius had his favorite tuxedo on. Sora had on the same clothes he wore when he fought Xemnas.

"I'm going to put my cloak in my room." Firefox moaned.

"Crap, we're gonna roast." Blaize muttered.

Once Firefox returned, the group exited _Mouseketeer_ and saw the Queen's personal ship just a few yards away. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Jar-Jar, an astro droid name R2-D2, and one of the Queen's Handmaidens were outside of it waiting for them.

"We should head for the nearest city to look for the parts we need." Qui-Gon explained.

"Some of us should stay behind. They can watch the ship and a smaller group will attract less attention." Mickey said.

"I'll stay behind." Blaize offered.

"I think Donald and Goofy should also stay behind. No offense guys, but you are quite noticeable." Riku said.

"None taken. Besides, the sand is burning my feet." Donald complained.

"Me, Kythe, Julius and Jasmine should also stay behind. We're already roasting in these suns, and we haven't even gone anywhere." Firefox explained.

"Ok, so the nine of us will go and try to find the parts that are needed. Everyone else will stay behind." Sora said.

"The ship has a communication room. We will keep you updated on a regular basis. Try not to light anything on fire in there Blaize." Mickey explained.

"Ok, I won't! Geez, I burn down a forest ONE time and I can't live it down." Blaize complained.

The group headed for the nearest town, called Mos Espa, to get a T-14 hyperdrive generator. Blaize, Firefox, Jasmine, Kythe, Julius, Donald and Goofy went back on the _Mouseketeer_ to relax.

"I'm going to the communications room. If King Mickey sends a transmission, I'll let everyone know." Donald said.

"I'll go with Donald." Goofy offered.

"Ok. Anyone wanna play a game?" Kythe asked.

"I have Risk in my room. It's only got the pieces for four players, though." Julius said.

"I'll team-up with Firefox. Julius, go get the game and meet us in the living room." Blaize instructed.

When Julius got to the living room, Jasmine, Firefox and Kythe were waiting. As he looked around, he didn't see Blaize anywhere.

"Where did Blaize go?" Julius asked.

"He's raiding the kitchen." Firefox said.

If there was anything besides fire that Blaize liked, it was raiding a kitchen. He came to the living room a few minutes after Julius with a pile of food and drinks.

"Mickey really knows how to stock a kitchen. He has every type of food imaginable in there. I brought some snacks. I got potato chips, pretzels, cookies, root beer and coke." Blaize announced.

As the friends settled down to play, they all had the same thought. "This is going to be a long game." They had used to play Risk all the time. They all knew every strategy, every way to box in a player, and how to counter the strategies. Their longest game lasted 17 hours, until Kythe finally won. This would be interesting.

*********

The group of eight walked through Mos Espa, looking for a small dealership, which would most likely have the parts they needed. After walking around, they found "Watto's Junkshop", which looked like the best place to start. As they entered, a blue, flying alien flew towards them and spoke in a strange tongue.

"We are looking to buy some parts for our ship." Qui-Gon said.

"What kind of parts are you looking for?" The blue alien, whose name was Watto, asked.

"We need a hyperdrive engine. Do you have any?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Ah, yes. I have one. Come with me." Watto said.

Qui-Gon followed Watto out into the yard, where Watto kept all of his items.

"Here we are, and you're in luck. This is probably the only T-14 Hyperdrive you'll find around here." Watto said. "How do you plan to pay for this?"

"I have republic credits." Qui-Gon said calmly.

"Republic credits won't work out here." Qui-Gon shouted.

"Republic credits will work fine." Qui-Gon calmly stated while waving his hand.

"No they won't!" Watto practically screamed.

Qui-Gon flashed a look of shock, but was quickly replaced by his calm expression before he calmly stated, "Yes they will."

"NO THEY WON'T!" Watto screamed. "What do you think you are, some kind of Jedi waving your hand around like that? Mind tricks don't work on me, only money."

Qui-Gon headed back to tell his friends that they needed a plan. They saw the sadness on his face, and knew there was a problem.

"He won't take republic credits. I have no way to get the hyperdrive. Let's go" Qui-Gon said.

As they were walking away, Jar-Jar managed to get him self in trouble by bumping into a table, and a strange alien jumped on top of him. Anakin, a boy Padme had talked to in Watto's shop, came and rescued Jar-Jar from getting the crap beat out of him. After Anakin and the alien talked angrily for a second, everyone moved away from the area.

"That's Sebulba. He's a very mean guy, so you don't want to bother him." Anakin explained.

"Thanks for helping Jar-Jar out Anakin." Padme said.

"No problem." Anakin replied.

"Anakin!" a nearby woman yelled. "You better get home, there's a sandstorm coming."

"Uh-oh, sandstorms here are really bad, do you have a place to stay?" Anakin asked.

"Our ship is outside the city on the other side of town." Qui-Gon replied.

"You'll never make it there before the storm hits! Sandstorms here are very, very bad to get caught in. Come to my house." Anakin said.

Anakin ran off in the direction of his house, so the large group of people followed. It wasn't a far walk, and certainly shorter than going to their ships.

"Mom, I'm home, and I brought friends!" Anakin yelled as he walked into his house.

Shmi Skywalker walked in and saw the group of 8 people and 1 droid that had come home with Anakin. Needless to say, she was quite shocked.

"Oh my, where did you get all of these friends?" Shmi asked.

"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. This is Obi-Wan, Padme, Jar-Jar Binks, Sora, Mickey, Riku, and Kairi. The droid is R2-D2." Qui-Gon said. "Your son offered us shelter while the storm is raging."

"Padme, wanna see my droid that I'm building?" Anakin asked.

"Sure." Padme said, following Anakin out of the room. R2-D2 followed.

"Here are some food pills to help prepare a meal." Qui-Gon said, handing a pile of food pills to Shmi.

"Thank you so much." Shmi said, her eyes lighting up.

Shmi went to go prepare a meal for everyone while Anakin showed his droid to Padme and R2-D2.

"Hello, I am C-3PO Human Cyborg Relations. I am fluent in over 3 million forms of communication." C-3PO said as Anakin turned him on.

"Wow, he's awesome." Padme said.

"Yea, I'm not done yet. I need to get plating for him." Anakin said.

R2 went over towards C-3PO and beeped at him.

"Hello there." C-3PO said to R2. R2 replied by beeping some more.

"I'm naked? OH MY! I AM NAKED!" C-3PO exclaimed.

Anakin went over to C-3PO and turned him off. "Let's go see what the others are doing." he said.

Padme followed Anakin out of the room, with R2 right behind.

*********

Back on the _Mouseketeer_, Blaize, Jasmine, Firefox, Kythe, and Julius were only two hours into their game of Risk. So far, no one had control of a full area, and it was currently a game of push and shove. One person would try to get more troops surrounding someone, and then they would get outflanked and driven back. At this point, it was very equal.

"I'm going to the Kitchen to get more root beer, anyone else want anything while I'm up?" Blaize asked.

Everyone there mumbled something along the lines of "No thank you."

"Ok." Blaize said.

Suddenly, Donald's voice came over the intercom.

"Hey everyone! King Mickey is sending a transmission, so you better get up here!" Donald yelled.

No one wanted to leave their game, but decided it was best not to keep Mickey waiting. They made their way to the communications room, where Donald and Goofy were waiting. On a screen was King Mickey, obviously waiting for them to enter the room.

"Hey there fellas! Just to give you an update, we're at a boy's house while we wait for this sandstorm to pass. We looked into getting a hyperdrive for the Queen's ship, but are so far unsuccessful. We are trying to figure something out. Donald and Goofy, keep your eyes on the scanners for unknown presences. I just gotta feeling that something bad might happen. And Blaize?" Mickey said.

"Yes King Mickey?" Blaize asked.

"You better not have burned anything in my ship!" Mickey yelled.

Blaize put his hands up defensively. "Hey, I didn't burn anything. All I did was raid the Kitchen and play Risk." Blaize said defensively.

"Oh, that's ok then. Wait, you did WHAT?!?" Mickey yelled.

"Umm, yea I have something to do, umm, somewhere else. Yea, bye!" Blaize stated hastily as he ran out the room.

"Don't worry, we'll keep him out of trouble." Jasmine said.

Then, Jasmine, Kythe, Firefox and Julius ran out of the room to follow Blaize and to keep him out of trouble.

Mickey sighed. "I'll keep you updated if anything new happens" Mickey said. He closed the transmission, and all was silent in the communications room.

*********

On the planet Coruscant, the sith lord Darth Sidious is talking with his apprentice, Darth Maul.

"I need you to go and find the Queen. She must be taken back to Naboo to sign the treaty." Darth Sidious said.

"Yes, my Master." Darth Maul agreed.

"You'll have to deal with the Jedi protecting her. Also, if my sources are correct, there are Keybearers with her as well." Darth Sidious explained.

"Keybearers?" Darth Maul asked. "But they haven't been in this galaxy in thousands of years. I thought they disappeared."

"No, my young apprentice. They were simply somewhere else, but that's not important. What is important is that they are here now and you must eliminate them." Darth Sidious said.

"Yes, my Master." Darth Maul said.

"One more thing." Darth Sidious said as he pulled out a vial. The liquid inside was the purest black Darth Maul had ever seen.

"What is it?" Darth Maul asked.

"This is pure darkness. If you drink the contents of this vial, it'll super charge your dark energy for a short period of time. Also, it will allow you to fire off no more then two dark energy blasts. The dark energy blasts will be so powerful, they will instantly corrupt whoever they hit to the darkness. I want you to corrupt two of the Keybearers. Their names are Sora and Riku." Darth Sidious explained. "Also, I'm giving you control over the heartless."

"The heartless?" Darth Maul asked.

"They are beings without hearts, the very same things that destroyed Sullust." Darth Sidious explained.

"Yes my Master." Darth Maul said.

"Soon we will have our revenge." Darth Sidious said.

*********

Everyone gathered in the dinning room to eat the meal Shmi had prepared for everyone. It wasn't long before a conversation started.

"Are you a Jedi?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

"What makes you say that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I saw your laser sword, only Jedi carry them." Anakin replied.

"What makes you say that I didn't kill a Jedi and take his?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Well, you don't seem to be the type of person that would do that." Anakin responded.

Qui-Gon laughed a little. "There is no fooling you. Yes, I am a Jedi. So is Obi-Wan. He is my apprentice." he said.

"Have you come here to free us?" Anakin asked.

"No, I haven't. We are here because our ship's hyperdrive broke and we need it repaired so that we can get to Coruscant." Qui-Gon explained.

"Oh." Anakin said.

"Wait, are you a slave?" Padme asked.

"I'm a PERSON." Anakin yelled.

"I'm sorry, but the Republic Anti-Slavery laws…" Padme started

"The Republic doesn't exist out here. We're on our own." Shmi said.

"Are you guys Jedi as well?" Anakin asked, indicating Mickey, Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"No, we're Keybearers. Very similar to Jedi, but instead of the force, we follow our hearts." Mickey explained.

Mickey, Sora, Riku and Kairi each summoned their keyblades to show Anakin.

"Oh, that makes sense." Anakin says.

"Now that we all know each other, we need to get back to our problem, getting a hyper drive. Watto must have a weakness…" Padme said.

"Gambling. Everything here revolves around gambling on those horrible podraces." Shmi said.

"There's a podrace coming up, The Bonta Eve Classic. I could enter for you. The prize money is more than enough to pay for the parts you need." Anakin said.

"Anakin, Watto won't let you." Shmi said.

"Watto doesn't know I've built one. Please Mom. I think it was my destiny to help them." Anakin pleaded.

"I think you're right. You were meant to help them." Shmi said, giving in.

"Thank you for offering your help Anakin." Qui-Gon said.

"I'll show you my pod as soon as the storm clears up." Anakin said.

Everyone then slowly left the room. Sora, Riku and Kairi went to a different room to go talk for a while. Mickey stayed with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Padme, Jar-Jar, Anakin and Shmi in the dinning room. Everyone was nervous, because their only chance to get a hyperdrive soon was resting on the shoulders of a kid that they had only met a few hours ago.

*********

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this chapter. Like I said at the beginning, I am sorry for this taking so long. Please review this chapter. Reviews give me that happy feeling that makes me write this story. **


	5. The Boonta Eve Classic

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I now have more reviews than chapters! Just one note, I realize now that I wrote "Bonta Eve Classic" and not "Boonta Eve Classic." I apologize for the spelling error. Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

**And yes, this did take a long time to update, I'm sorry. I will try to update more often if I can.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 5: The Boonta Eve Classic

Early the next day, Obi-Wan returned to the Queen's ship because the ship received a transmission from Naboo and wanted the opinion of the Jedi. Qui-Gon went with Anakin and Padme to tell Watto that Anakin was going to enter the Boonta Eve Classic using "Qui-Gon's" pod racer. Anakin had run far ahead of everyone else, leaving everyone behind to walk in silence. Upon reaching their destination at Watto's shop, Padme turned to talk to Qui-Gon.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, putting our trust in a boy we hardly know? The Queen would not approve…" Padme started.

"The Queen doesn't need to know." Qui-Gon interrupted.

"Well I don't approve." Padme muttered.

Qui-Gon walked into Watto's shop only to have the blue form of Watto come flying right at him.

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him for the race. How do you plan to pay for the entrance fee? Not with Republic Credits." Watto asked.

"My ship will be the entrance fee." Qui-Gon said, pulling out a mini hologram device to shop Watto the ship. "It's in good order, except for the parts it needs." he added.

"And where do you plan to get a pod from? The boy crashed my pod in the last race." Watto mentioned.

"It's not my fault, really." Anakin said. "Sebulba flashed his engines on me on the last turn. I actually saved the pod, mostly." he finished.

"Haha, that you did." Watto agreed.

"I was able to acquire a pod in a game of chance. One of the best in the world." Qui-Gon bragged.

"Ok. So, you supply the pod and the fee, I supply the boy. We split the profits, um, 50/50." Watto offered.

"If you want a 50/50 split then I suggest you pay the entrance fee. If Anakin wins, you keep all of the winnings, except for the cost of the parts we need. If he loses, you get to keep me ship." Qui-Gon offered.

Watto seemed hesitant to accept, so Qui-Gon added, "Either way, you win."

At this, Watto yelled, "Deal!"

Qui-Gon walked back outside with Anakin. Once outside, they headed off towards Anakin's home to work on his pod so he could actually race in it.

* * *

Back on the _Mouseketeer_, the game of Risk was moving along way quicker than expected. It turns out that alone, everyone is equally matched. However, with two of the five friends on the same team, then the others had no hope. Julius was completely destroyed in about three hours, with Kythe being defeated an hour later. So now, only seven hours into the game, Jasmine was the only person left to stop the combined power of Firefox and Blaize.

"Ok, you two are never allowed to be on the same team ever again." Kythe complained.

"Like you have any room to complain, I was out an hour before you." Julius responded.

"Both of you shut up! I need to focus if I am to have any chance of winning." Jasmine said.

Jasmine looked around the board. She was almost completely surrounded by Firefox and Blaize, and her only hope to escape was to fight through their slightly weaker flank. It was her turn, so she sent ten of her remaining 40 troops to attempt to break through the flank.

"_I hope this works…" Jasmine thought. _

* * *

Back at Anakin's house, everyone was working to get his pod finished for the race. Anakin was running around explaining how the pod worked so that his new friends would be able to help him. Sora and Riku had worked with mechanical parts before, so they were having no trouble fixing up the pod racer. Kairi wasn't as mechanically inclined, so she stuck to the simpler jobs with Padme. Everyone else just did whatever was needed of them. A short time later, some of Anakin's friends from around town stopped by, and saw all the people and droids helping him with his pod.

"You're so lucky Anakin." one of them said.

"That's not the half of it. I get to race in the Boonta Race tomorrow." Anakin replied.

"With this thing? But you've been working on it for years. How do you know it will work?" Another one asked.

"Come on, let's go play ball. Have fun racing Anakin." A third friend said as he walked away.

Anakin wasn't worried, and instead went back to work on his pod.

"Hey Jar-Jar." Anakin said as Jar-Jar dropped a tool. "Stay away from those energy bonders. If your hand gets caught in there it will go numb for hours."

"Ok." Jar-Jar replied. He reached down and picked up the dropped tool. On his way up, he got his tongue stuck in the energy binder, causing it to go numb instantly. As he complained about his tongue, everyone just sighed and looked away. As he went to retrieve the tool from where it now was in the one engine, he got his hand stuck. Jar-Jar tried to get help, but no one could understand him enough to realize his problem.

"You know, I find that Jar-Jar creature to be quite odd." C-3PO told R2.

"So, will it run?" Anakin's one remaining friend asked.

"Only one way to find out." Qui-Gon replied as he walked over. "Here, try this power source."

"Yes sir." Anakin eagerly responded.

As Anakin started to flip switches, Qui-Gon pulled Anakin's friend to safety. Only Jar-Jar remained near the pod since he was stuck. Padme and Kairi both noticed Jar-Jar, and walked over to free him. With one solid yank, he was free, and joined everyone else. Anakin fired up the pod, and the engines roared to life.

"It's working! It's working!" Anakin yelled in excitement as the pod lifted off.

Everyone was glad to see the pod lift off, especially the people who needed Anakin to win if they ever wanted to leave Tatooine.

Later that evening, Anakin was outside his house with Qui-Gon, who was taking a blood sample from Anakin.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"I'm just taking a blood sample to make sure that you're healthy." Qui-Gon replied.

"Anakin! You should get to bed young man!" Shmi yelled.

"Ok, mom." Anakin responded.

"You better get some sleep. You have a long day a head of you tomorrow." Qui-Gon said.

"Good night Qui-Gon." Anakin said.

Qui-Gon pulled out his comlink. "Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes master?" came Obi-Wan's response.

"I'm sending you a blood sample. I want a midi-chlorian count." Qui-Gon instructed.

"Ok, I got it." Obi-Wan said. There were a few moments of silence before Obi-Wan's startled reply came. "This sample has a midi-chlorian count that's off the charts. It's an even higher concentration than master Yoda's!"

Qui-Gon was shocked. He had discussed with Shmi earlier that day that Anakin had a strong connection with the force.

"What does this mean?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking Qui-Gon's train of thought.

"I'm not sure." Qui-Gon said.

Shmi walked out, and noticed that Qui-Gon looked surprised.

"Do you think he will win the race tomorrow?" Shmi asked.

"I believe he will, as long as he trusts his instincts." Qui-Gon replied.

King Mickey walked out of the house at this moment, and realized he walked in on a private conversation.

"Hello King Mickey. Is Anakin asleep?" Shmi asked.

"Yes, he just fell asleep a minute ago." Mickey replied.

"Qui-Gon, do you think you can help my son?" Shmi asked, turning towards Qui-Gon.

"I will see what I can do. After all, I didn't come here to free slaves." Qui-Gon answered.

"He does have a great potential to do good." Mickey added.

"Let's all get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for us all." Qui-Gon said.

* * *

Back on _Mouseketeer_, the Risk game was very close to the end. Jasmine's attempt to break through Blaize and Firefox's flank failed epically, and was pushed back. However, she made a second attempt, and succeeded. She was able to move away a bit and regroup her troops. Right now, she still only had 50 troops split into five groups of ten, but wasn't giving up. Blaize and Firefox were ready to finish this, so they launched attack after attack at Jasmine.

"Oh come on. You're sending 23 troops at my 10! That seems a little cheap." Jasmine stated.

"And I care why?" Blaize asked.

"Fair enough." Jasmine said.

They rolled their dice, and Jasmine lost some troops. More dice rolling, more troops of Jasmine's killed. Once that group of ten was defeated. Blaize and Firefox moved on to the next group. It seemed like they had a near infinite supply of troops, while Jasmine only have 40 left. Next thing she knew, Jasmine was left with 20 troops. She was against 60 of Firefox and Blaize's troops that were in the area, with another 100 waiting to move in if necessary. Everyone knew what was going to happen.

"You know what; we all know how this game will end. Let's just say you two won and call it a night." Jasmine offered.

"Sure, I'm tired. How about you Firefox?" Blaize asked.

"Yea, I agree. Good game though." Firefox said.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night everyone." Kythe said.

"Yea, I'm tired too." Julius agreed.

"Same here. Good night people." Jasmine said.

"Good job Firefox. Well, I guess I better get some sleep too. Good night." Blaize said.

"Yea, good night." Firefox replied.

Everyone was going to sleep on _Mouseketeer_, even Donald and Goofy in the communications room.

* * *

Everyone may be sleeping at Anakin's and on _Mouseketeer_, but there was one life form who had no intentions of sleeping yet. He had just arrived on the planet and still had work to do before he could rest. His name was Darth Maul. He knew the Queen was on the planet, but he didn't know where on the planet she was.

_She shouldn't be too hard to find. _Darth Maul thought. _There are only so many towns she could be in._

Darth Maul went outside his Sith Infiltrator so he could send out some probe droids. After releasing three and sending them to the closest settlements, Maul decided to relax in his ship. He probably wouldn't sleep though, he was thinking a lot.

_So, my master wants me to corrupt Sora and Riku to Darkness. _Maul thought. _If what I've read is correct, then Riku already fell to Darkness and should easily be corrupted. Sora might be a problem, with that cursed Princess of Heart with him._

Maul pulled out the vial his master had given him, and stared deep into its contents. He wondered just how powerful it would make him.

_I guess I'll find out soon enough. And the Sith will have our revenge._

* * *

Early the next morning, everyone was getting up in Anakin's home. There was tension and nervousness in the air, everyone could feel it. The race was going to determine a lot of things. For starters, if Anakin did not win, then the Queen would not even have a ship. But there was another bet about to be made on this race, one that could lead Anakin to his destiny.

Qui-Gon had gotten to the race area first, where he took the pod to meet Watto. While he was alone with Qui-Gon, Watto began to brag about how he was betting on Sebulba to win.

"I don't think the boy will win. I have _MY _money on Sebulba." Watto said.

"And why is that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Because he never loses!" Watto exclaimed.

"Hmm, I'll take that bet." Qui-Gon suddenly said.

"What? And what are you going to bet with?" Watto asked.

"If Sebulba wins, you get my pod. If Anakin wins, you free him and his mother." Qui-Gon said.

"No way! No pod is worth two slaves!" Watto yelled.

"Fine, the boy then." Qui-Gon stated.

Watto smiled. "Let's let fate decide, shall we? I just happen to have a chance cube. Blue, the boy, red, his mother."

Watto threw the cube. As it traveled through the air, Qui-Gon waved his hand slightly. The cube landed on blue, and Watto glared daggers at Qui-Gon.

"You may have won this little dice roll, but you will not win this bet!" Watto yelled.

As Watto flew away he went past Anakin, Shmi, Anakin's friends, Jar-Jar, Padme, Kairi, Sora, Riku, and King Mickey walked in. Watto looked at Anakin and said something in Huttese. Qui-Gon was unsure what he said, but he was willing to bet it was about the bets he was making.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked as he walked towards Qui-Gon.

"It's nothing to worry about. Now, let's get you ready." Qui-Gon answered.

As they walked towards Anakin's pod, Sora leaned towards Riku and said, "I think Qui-Gon made another bet."

"Can you say gambling addiction?" Riku asked jokingly.

* * *

Back on _Mouseketeer_, everyone was slowly waking up. Donald and Goofy were up fairly early. They knew that they had to be ready in case the King needed them, so they were ready for anything earlier than anyone else on the ship. Blaize was also awake. He had gotten up shortly after Donald and Goofy, and was staring out a window in his room. He had a lot on his mind. He could feel himself zoning out when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. He stood up and walked over to the door, and opened it to see Firefox standing there.

"Hey Firefox." Blaize said in a tired voice.

"Morning Blaize. You sound exhausted. Did you sleep ok last night?" Firefox asked. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Not really." Blaize replied. "I was having an odd dream. And when I say odd, I mean ODD. There was this odd dude with a bunch of horns sticking out of his head and he was laughing as I saw blackness surround me. I woke up, laughed at my dream, and tried to fall back asleep. But then…" Blaize trailed off.

"Then what?" Firefox asked.

Blaize started moving back towards the window, and started staring out it again. Firefox went over and sat next to him.

"Then I started thinking about home, and my family. After laying there for like an hour, I gave up trying to sleep. So I walked over to the window and started looking out it, just thinking. I've just been wondering what happened to them all. I don't think they could have just vanished. I miss my family so much. I was so happy when I heard that their were people from Sullust in the prison camp back on Naboo. That's why I went with Sora to check out the camp. I had hope that it was someone I knew. I was glad when I saw that you guys were ok." Blaize finished.

"We were equally glad to see that you were ok! When we woke up and didn't see you, we feared the worst." Firefox replied.

"I wonder where everyone else is. I hope they are all ok." Blaize said.

"I'm sure they are. Come on Blaize, let's go eat breakfast. I think you need to eat." Firefox said with a smile.

Blaize looked over at her and smiled. "I like that idea." he said.

Firefox walked over to Blaize and gave him a hug before they both walked out of the room and towards the kitchen area.

* * *

Back at the Pod Racers, all of the racers were going over their last minute preparations for the race. For Anakin, that meant getting hugged by his mom. For Sebulba, it meant "fixing" his opponents pods. As he walked by Anakin's, he "accidentally" broke a piece of his engine. Anakin and Sebulba exchanged a few insults in Huttese, before Sebulba walked away to his own pod.

"All set Anni?" Qui-Gon asked as he walked towards the pod with King Mickey.

"Yep." Anakin replied.

Qui-Gon lifted Anakin into his pod, causing a startled "Whoa!" to come from Anakin.

"Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Follow your instincts." Qui-Gon said.

"And follow your heart. It'll never lead you wrong." Mickey added.

"I will." Anakin said.

"May the force be with you." Qui-Gon said as he walked away with Mickey.

As they walked away, a two-headed announcer said something in Huttese, and a big, slug-like thing came out of a room and started announcing something. The people who couldn't understand Huttese had a feeling that the race was about to start. The engines of the pods all started up, and the energy beam formed between the engines. Qui-Gon and Mickey joined their friends in a stand and it rose up a pole to give them a good view of the race.

"You Jedi are too reckless. The Queen wouldn't…" Padme started.

"The Queen trusts my judgment." Qui-Gon replied. "And so should you young handmaiden."

The big slug-like creature, Jabba the Hutt, bit off the head of a lizard creature, and spit it at the gong to start the countdown. The green light turned on at the gate, and every pod sped off.

Except Anakin's and a green alien's.

Anakin's family and friends gasped while the entire stadium erupted in laughter. Anakin was frantically messing with the controls, and was able to get the engine going and sped away after the other pods. The green alien was still stuck.

"There goes Skywalker." The announcer said. "He'll have to work hard to catch up to the leaders."

The leader was Sebulba, who had already caused one pod to crash into a rock. The other racers were able to get around the wreckage, including Anakin, who was already starting to pass some people. He was maintaining the pace of the other racers as he entered the cave.

Anakin had amazing reflexes and dodged the rocks easily. The racer behind him wasn't so lucky, causing a fiery explosion that Blaize would have enjoyed seeing. When Anakin and the other racers got out of the cave, they were faced with a new problem, Tusken Raiders.

Tusken Raiders were nasty sand people who lived in the desert and enjoyed attacking people. These ones were here to shoot at the pod racers. Anakin's pod was hit a few times, but he made it through, and came through the arena to start lap two.

Just before the racers came through the arena, the green alien, who was still stuck, watched as his engines exploded, leaving him defeated.

Anakin was towards the back of the group, but that wasn't going to stay that way.

Anakin was a great pilot, and was able to move past the other racers despite their attempts to stop him.

Sebulba was still in the lead, and made sure things stayed that way by throwing a piece of metal behind him, which got into the engine of another racer, exploding that engine.

Anakin was able to dodge the explosion, but soon faced a new problem when the cable connected to his right engine broke away. As racers went past him, he flipped a switch to stop the spinning of his pod caused by the cable. Then, using a magnetic pole, he pulled the cable back in, reconnected it, and sped away to catch up. He passed everyone who had passed him, and was now in second heading into the cave.

The Tusken Raiders were still waiting for the racers, and another shot hit Anakin's pod. There was no damage, and he was able to fly on. The racer behind him wasn't as lucky and took a shot to the engine, exploding it. Now, heading into the stretch leading to the finish, it was all about Anakin and Sebulba.

Sebulba was right in front of Anakin heading into the third lap. Anakin tried to pass Sebulba in a canyon, but Sebulba slammed Anakin off a ramp and into the air. Even though he was in the air, Anakin kept his cool, and used his controls to angle the pod downward, and ended up in front of Sebulba!

Anakin was maintaining his lead, but suddenly his left engine caught fire. It slowed him down and Sebulba took the opportunity to pass Anakin. Anakin's family and friends watched in horror as Anakin messed with his controls, trying to fix the problem. After a few moments, he was able to extinguish the flames, restart the engine, and keep flying.

Anakin had caught up to Sebulba and was in the home stretch. He sped up beside Sebulba, who started ramming into Anakin's pod, trying to make him crash. Instead, it caused Sebulba to get caught on Anakin's pod. They tried to pull away from each other, and eventually, they separated. Unfortunately for Sebulba, his engines then exploded, and he crashed to the ground.

Anakin sped ahead in triumph. He had won! He could not believe it!

Everyone was smiling. Shmi was so proud of her son. He had not only won the race, but had helped out his friends.

Qui-Gon went to go see Watto, who he knew would be unhappy.

"You!" Watto yelled when he saw Qui-Gon. "You knew the boy would win! You must've! I lost everything because of you!"

"You can bring the generator to the main hanger. We'll be by to pick up the boy later." Qui-Gon said calmly.

"No way! You can't have him!" Watto yelled.

"Do you want to get the Hutts involved? I'm sure they could help us settle this dispute." Qui-Gon replied.

Watto hung his head in defeat. "Take him." was all he managed to say.

It's time to leave this place, Qui-Gon thought as he left Watto.

**Author's Note: Woo-hoo! I finally wrote this chapter! I'm sorry that it took so long, but I'm easily distracted. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please leave me a review! It's your kind reviews that make me want to write this story!**


	6. Sad GoodByes

**Author's Note: Hello all you people who actually bother reading my story! This is a rather short chapter compared to the last one.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Sad Good-Byes

Jasmine, Kythe and Julius had all been sleeping peacefully when they were suddenly awakened to Donald yelling over the loudspeaker.

"Everyone wake up! The King is sending us a transmission!"

"I can never just sleep, can I?" Kythe complained.

Kythe stumbled out of his room to see Julius and Jasmine just leaving their rooms as well.

"Where are Firefox and Blaize?" Julius asked.

"Their probably already up. Blaize usually is up pretty early." Jasmine replied.

Kythe, Julius, and Jasmine headed towards the communications room, and when they got there, they saw Blaize and Firefox already sitting there waiting for them.

"It's about time you got up." Blaize said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up Blaize." Kythe replied. "Not all of us get up at 6am."

"Everyone be quiet, the King needs to talk to us." Donald yelled.

"Yea guys, we don't want to make him mad." Goofy added.

King Mickey appeared on the screen, with a rather cheerful look on his face.

"Great news everyone! The boy who wanted to help us won us the parts we need for the Queen's ship in a race, and we will be leaving here today!" Mickey announced happily.

"Sweet! That means we get to go to Coruscant! I've always wanted to see it." Jasmine said.

"We will be bringing the parts back to the ship shortly. I'll see you then." Mickey said, closing the transmission.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep. DON'T wake me up." Kythe said forcibly.

"I think that's a good idea!" Jasmine agreed.

Julius just moaned something along the lines of "agreed", and followed the other two out the door and towards their rooms.

"I'm already awake, so I'll go find something to do." Blaize said as he walked out of the communications room, followed by Firefox.

* * *

Qui-Gon was in a good mood. Although his face was very serious, he was happy on the inside. For starters, they were finally going to get off this planet, but Qui-Gon had a good feeling about this boy. There was something about him…

Qui-Gon's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Obi-Wan waiting out side the Queen's ship. He also noticed Blaize, Firefox, Donald and Goofy waiting outside Mickey's ship.

"Hello Master!" Obi-Wan called cheerfully. Obviously leaving this place was making Obi-Wan feel good too.

"Here is the hyperdrive. I want this installed by the time I return." Qui-Gon ordered. "I have some business to attend to."

"Why do I get the feeling that we've picked up another pathetic life form?" Obi-Wan asked, thinking of Jar-Jar.

"It's the boy who helped us." Qui-Gon said, as his eopie started to turn away. "I won't be long."

Over near _Mouseketeer_, Mickey was explaining the situation to his friends.

"Hey fellas! We will be leaving shortly, Qui-Gon just needs to get the boy who saved us and we can leave. Sora, Riku and Kairi should all stay here with you guys. Keep you eyes open, I just got a feeling that something bad might happen." Mickey instructed as he turned to follow Qui-Gon.

"Yes Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said in perfect unison.

"Hmm, I hope nothing bad happens." Blaize said.

* * *

"Hey Qui-Gon, do you feel what I feel?" Mickey asked as he caught up with Qui-Gon.

"If you mean the feeling that something bad is gonna happen, then yes. I don't know what it is, but if we hurry, we might avoid it." Qui-Gon stated grimly.

The rest of their time went by in silence, and soon they arrived at Watto's shop. Qui-Gon dropped of the eopie and grabbed Anakin leading him to his house. When they were a few steps away from his house, Qui-Gon handed a bag of money to Anakin.

"These are for you." Qui-Gon said simply.

"Thanks!" Anakin yelled happily.

Anakin ran into his house and went straight to his mom shouting "Mom! Look! We sold the pod! Look at all the money we got!"

"Oh my goodness! Anakin, that's wonderful!" Shmi cried.

"And he's been freed." Qui-Gon added as he walked in.

"What?" Anakin asked dumbfounded.

"Now all of your dreams can come true. Is he to become a Jedi?" Shmi asked Qui-Gon. The expression on her face showed the sadness she felt. She had heard what Qui-Gon had said, as well as what he had _not_ said. She knew that she was not free.

"Yes, he will. Our meeting wasn't a coincidence." Qui-Gon explained.

"Awesome!" Anakin yelled as he ran towards his bedroom. He suddenly stopped as the same realization that had already hit his mom hit him.

"What about my mom?" Anakin asked, already getting the feeling that he knew the answer.

"I was unable to get her freed. I tried to have both of you freed, but Watto wouldn't have it." Qui-Gon replied sadly.

Anakin suddenly looked sad at the idea of leaving without his mom. He turned towards his room, knowing that he had an opportunity to live out his dreams, so he would take it. He ran into his room and turned on threepio to say good-bye.

"Oh, hello there master Anakin." C3-PO said.

"Well, threepio, I've been freed, and I'm going to Coruscant to become a Jedi. I'm sorry about never finishing you, giving you plating and all. I'll make sure mom doesn't sell you or anything." Anakin explained as he packed up his items.

"Sell me?" C3-PO asked, horrified at the idea.

"Bye!" Anakin called over his shoulder.

Anakin walked back into the entranceway of his home. He looked around, wanting to remember every detail of it, knowing that he probably would never see it again.

"Well, I think I got everything." Anakin said.

"Then we better get going. The queen is waiting for us." Qui-Gon stated.

"Bye mom." Anakin said as he walked out the door. His mom followed to watch him leave.

The king and Qui-Gon were walking quickly, trying to get back to the ships so that they could leave, while Anakin was slowly trudging behind them. He suddenly stopped, dropped his bag, turned and ran towards his mom. Shmi dropped to her knees to embrace him.

"I can't do it Mom." Anakin cried into his mom's shoulder.

"Yes you can Anakin. You are a strong and brave young man." Shmi told him.

"Will I ever see you again?" Anakin asked, wiping away tears.

"What does your heart tell you?" Shmi asked him.

"It says yes." Anakin replied.

"Then we will see each other again." Shmi said.

"I will come back and free you mom." Anakin promised.

Shmi smiled at her son. "Now go with your friends. You can do it." Shmi said.

Anakin turned and walked towards Mickey and Qui-Gon, who were waiting patiently for him. Anakin grabbed his bag and walked with the two masters, heading towards his destiny.

"Don't worry Anakin," Mickey said. "No matter what, your mom will always be in your heart."

"I know." Anakin stated simply. His tone told Mickey that he wanted to be left to his thoughts, so Mickey respected that and dropped the subject.

The walk was fairly uneventful, until they reached the outskirts of town. Qui-Gon suddenly turned around and whipped out his lightsaber in the same motion, cutting the droid that was behind them in half instantly.

"What is that?" Anakin asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know." Qui-Gon replied. "Let's keep moving."

In all reality, Qui-Gon knew exactly what it was. It was a probe droid, and that could only mean that someone was looking for something. Qui-Gon was willing to bet that whoever sent out that probe wanted to find the queen. Mickey and Qui-Gon exchanged looks, and they both instantly understood each other.

* * *

Darth Maul had an expressionless face, as usual. One of his probes had found the queen's ship, so you would think he'd at least smile. But no, he just got on his jet black speeder and flew away. His probe just watched him, then sat there doing nothing.

* * *

A short while later, the trio was nearing that two ships. Anakin had fallen far behind the two masters, who were eager to leave.

"Qui-Gon sir, please wait up." Anakin asked. He was exhausted from the walk.

Qui-Gon turned around to look at Anakin, and his face instantly noticed the shape coming towards them at high speeds.

"Anakin! Drop!" Qui-Gon yelled.

No sooner had Anakin dropped than a large black speeder flew over him, with its black cloaked riding jumping off it. It turned on a lightsaber and attack Qui-Gon.

"Get to the ships! Take off!" Qui-Gon ordered, fighting back.

Mickey and Anakin ran towards their respective ship. Mickey was in _Mouseketeer_, before anyone could blink. As he ran in, he found Sora, Riku, Kairi, Blaize and Firefox talking and laughing. When thy saw the king, they all saw the panic on his face.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble. We need to take-off. Hurry!" Mickey yelled, running towards the control room. All five followed him, Sora leading the way because he would be the co-pilot.

Over on the queen's ship, Anakin was running on-board yelling, "Qui-Gon's in trouble! He says to take off."

The only people standing there were Obi-Wan and one of the queen's men.

"Who are you?" The queen's man ordered.

"Anakin? Where's Qui-Gon?" Padme asked as she walked in.

"He's in trouble! He's says to take off!" Anakin explained.

"Let's go!" Obi-Wan said.

They raced into the hanger.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble, take-off." Obi-Wan ordered. "Over there, fly low."

The queen's ship began to take off, and so did _Mouseketeer_. The queen's ship was flying towards Qui-Gon, who was still fighting this mysterious man.

_Who is this man? _Qui-Gon thought as he continued to fight. This man had a lightsaber, so he must be a Jedi, unless…

_Is this a sith lord? They haven't been seen in centuries!_

Qui-Gon started trying to remember what this guy looked like to describe later. He had menacing, yellow eyes, his face was covered in red and black tattoos, and he had multiple horns sticking out of his head.

Qui-Gon didn't have much more time to study his enemy. The queen's ship was overhead, so he jumped and, with the help of the force, landed on the ramp, and walked in the ship. Both ships then flew away, leaving Darth Maul standing there, furious with himself that he let them get away.

_I'll get them next time_ Darth Maul thought.

* * *

On the queen's ship, Qui-Gon had fallen to the floor from exhaustion, and was breathing heavy. Everyone was curious as to what happened. The first to ask was Obi-wan.

"Master, what was that?" he asked.

"I don't know, but he was powerful. I bet it was after the queen. It was well trained." Qui-Gon said.

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin asked.

"Be patient." Qui-Gon said between breaths.

The ship continued on it's way. After everyone was asleep. Padme walked into the main room, and turned on the transmission that had been sent by Naboo's governor. After it had played through, Padme's eyes were downcast. She turned and noticed Anakin huddled in a corner.

"Are you ok?" Padme asked.

"It's cold." Anakin whined.

Padme brought him a blanket. "You come from a warm planet Anni, a little to warm for my taste. Space is cold."

"You seem sad." Anakin inquired.

"The queen is worried." Padme explained. "Her people are suffering, dying. She needs to convince the senate to help, or… I don't know what will happen."

"I made this for you." Anakin said as he pulled a necklace out for under the blanket. "So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a Japor snippet. It'll bring you good fortune."

"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you by." Padme told him with a smile. "Many things will change when we reach the capital, but my caring for you will remain."

"I care for you too, I miss…" Anakin started to say.

"Your mother." Padme finished.

* * *

Over on _Mouseketeer_, Kythe had finally woken up. Jasmine and Julius were both already awake, and laughed when Kythe walked in.

"So, what did I miss?" Kythe asked.

"Oh, nothing much. The boy who helped us is coming with us, Qui-Gon almost got killed and we're almost to Coruscant." Jasmine explained.

"Whatever… what is there to eat?" Kythe asked.

"Just go to the kitchen. There's plenty to eat there. Help yourself." Blaize said.

"You just want to give away my food, don't you Blaize?" Mickey added.

Blaize just shrugged. What did Mickey care? The kitchen was gigantic.

**Well, that's the end of another chapter! This one was kinda short, but the next one should be longer. As always, PLEASE REVIEW! Without reviews, I get bored and decide not to write this story. So if you want it to continue, all you have to say is "Good job." It's easy, just hit the little button that says "Review this story" and write something! It would make me happy.**


	7. To Our Loyal Fans

To our loyal fans:

Shuurajou and I may not write or post for a very long time. Our mom's boyfriend had a massive heart attack two nights ago. While at the hospital an hour ago, we found out that he may never wake up.

For this to happen to us for our "second dad" after dealing with the heartache of losing our first… well, let's just say it's not good. We hope for a miracle, and that all will go well tomorrow. If so, then expect us back soon. If not, then we wish you all well in your lives, and hope to come back eventually. Any prayers and well-wishes are welcome.

Signing off,

Shinigami Seniade

Shinigami Shuurajou


End file.
